sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rosie the Echidna
Rosie the Echidna is a young, Mobian echidna from the Hidden Emerald Dimension, whose life revolves around a deep passion for martial arts. She loves to participate in many hand-to-hand sparring matches with fellow warriors as a way to train and, more importantly, build long-lasting friendships. Rosie is the first ever character I've ever created and she's been around and developing, since 2013. ^w^ Appearance Species Though Rosie may appear as an average Mobian Echidna, she is actually a bit different from that, for she is a Hidden Emerald Dimension Mobian, or HED Mobian, born from the Hidden Emerald Dimension of Mobius, a sub-world deep within the planet the provides the world with energy. Physical Appearance Rosie is three feet and two inches tall, weighing approximately seventy-four pounds, making her slightly shorter and lighter in comparison to Sonic the Hedgehog. Her fur is entirely pink, with several long quills at the back and sides of her head and shorter quills at the front of her head. She has a yellow muzzle surrounding her mouth, a small black nose and is bipedal, standing on two legs. She has five-fingered hands, three-toed paws, and a short, bent tail. She has a yellow spot on her belly, which is normally slightly-revealed when she wears her blue tank top. Attire Rosie can be seen several different outfits, depending on either the occasion or the mood she's in. No matter which outfit she's in, however, she is always seen wearing a white headband. She usually never takes it off under normal circumstances. The main attire that she is almost always seen in is a light blue tank top, revealing the lower area of her belly, white bandages on each arm, loose, blue sweatpants and green sneakers, white at the tips. Whenever she's practicing martial arts or sparring with a friend, she wears a navy blue martial arts uniform called a gi, consisting of a kimono jacket and pants, with a black belt tied at the waist to symbolize her expertise as a martial artist. She also has a recently-made, black, sleeveless, Taekwondo-style gi that she tries to wear more often. In either uniform, her shoes are off, revealing her bare paws. When about to partake in a serious mission, whatever it would be, she usually wears her ninja attire, given to her by her family. It is a light blue ninja garb, with dark blue trim around the front edges, and pants with dark blue knee pads on each leg. Both the jacket and the pants are snug around the openings of the arm and leg sleeves and she wears a same-colored shirt underneath. A dark blue sash is worn around her waist, along with a same-color scarf, made from a special material called Crystal Leaf, is worn around the neck but can be pulled up, over the muzzle, to conceal part of her face. Also, when over of Rosie's muzzle, it filters the air she breaths, making it cooler and cleaner and allowing her to a lot longer without running short of breath or breathing anything hazardous. Finally, she wears sturdy, white Tobi socks on her feet, as sturdy and waterproof as a pair of shoes yet soft like a normal pair of socks, which helps minimize the noise she makes when running or landing from the air. Personality Rosie is a peppy, athletic and energetic echidna girl. She loves to train her body and build friendships through fun, hand-to-hand sparring matches. Being tomboyish, Rosie normally isn't too interested in things that most girls are into, such as dresses and jewelry. Even though she's a bit pugilistic, Rosie also a caring, compassionate individual that always tries to be there for those who are in need or alone. She often shows the positive, cheerful side of her, wherever she goes, though she can have a bit of smart-aleck side to her as well. Likes Rosie's number love is martial arts. She enjoys observing and learning from many different styles, offensive and defensive, and even learn from hands-on sparring. Especially the hands-on sparring. As a warrior, she especially loves to forge friendships and friendly rivalries through martial arts, bonding with others through fun, heated sparring matches. Also, when she comes across a warrior who has less experience than her or a friend that is interesting of gaining strength to protect themselves and their loved ones, she happily teaches them what she knows and trains them in martial arts if need be. She enjoys being a hero and a caring sensei for others, as well as acting as a 'big sister' figure for as many people as she possibly can, especially being inspired by Sonic the Hedgehog. When the time comes to settle down and relax, Rosie enjoys calming meditation sessions and even laying down under a night sky to stargaze. When she was still a struggling warrior, she often looked to the stars as a source of strength and motivation to keep going on her mission to becoming a better warrior. Dislikes Not being able to use her martial arts skills is a major pet peeve for Rosie, being a warrior who loves martial arts. Also, through her childhood years of being constantly defeated and ridiculed by the other warriors in her home dimension, she doesn't like having to feel weak or useless and uses this as a drive to become as strong as she possibly can. With that said, she can't stand the sight of bullies torturing the innocent and dampening their spirits for their own personal pleasure. That would be one of the few occasions Rosie would become seriously mad. History Rosie was born in the Hidden Emerald Dimension of Mobius, where its inhabitants worship culture revolving a deep fondness for martial arts, as part of highly-respected, all-female clan of warriors known as the Shaolin family. They were the main heroes and elite fighters of the Aura Forest, which lied within the Forest Territory, one of the three regions in which the dimension was divided over. Their mother, a veteran ninja, would train her daughters in the art of Ninjutsu before they would go off and seek their own favorite styles and develop themselves further as warriors. As the youngest, Rosie worked hard in her Ninjutsu training nonstop as a child, without ever giving up, but she often struggled as a warrior and lost in sparring matches all the time. She was also born with the inability to reach her True Potential, the main trait that allowed warriors in the Hidden Emerald Dimension to enhance their physical performance and gain attributal powers, on her own, putting her at a great disadvantage against other warriors in her hometown. She was well known, around her hometown, for having endured one hundred consecutive defeats against other warriors. Thus, she was ridiculed by the other warriors around and, in addition to being the only echidna in her family, was tagged the title of the 'bad egg' of the Shaolin Family. To make things worse, she was constantly targeted by several members of a rogue dojo group known as the Shadow Superiors, led by a grey fox named Kurai, a well-known bully who often found pleasure from crushing the spirits of struggling warriors through constant bullying and forced fights. Every time Rosie would lose a sparring match, Kurai and her group would almost always be around to mock her and discourage her. She would often come home to her sisters, bruised, beaten and in low spirits but, no matter how many defeats she went through, they always treated her with love and compassion. They refused to give up on her, which strengthened her resolve to continue her training and push herself to be the warrior her family would be proud of. Through all of the derision from her fellow warriors, Rosie often sought strength by visiting a tall, mystic altar at the northern-most part of Aura Forest. There lied a large jade emerald known as the Elder Emerald, an ancient relic that supplied the Hidden Emerald Dimension, along with the main world Mobius, with mass amounts of energy. She was aware of a historical legend, associated with it, that the Elder Emerald altar was created in honor of the Elder Dragon, a light green, female omnipotent being and legendary martial artist that was solely responsible for shaping the entire dimension into place and giving life to it. Rosie was fascinated by the ancient legend and climbed to the top of the altar, every day before going home, to visit the Elder Emerald up close. She felt connected to the energy given off by the emerald, thinking that Elder Dragon was deep inside it, watching over her, and often viewed it as the only friend she would ever have. She would kneel down to it in prayer, disclosing to it her personal daily experiences and deep thoughts and wishes, hoping that the Elder Dragon would hear her call and give her the strength to turn her life around. She would even perform made up katas, using her learned Ninjutsu techniques, at the base of the altar, in honor of it. Every time she would go through with this daily routine, she would feel a glimpse of hope, further strengthening her willpower to go on as a martial artist. However, after Rosie was traveling back home, after visiting the Elder Emerald once more, the Kurai and the Shadow Superiors suddenly ambushed Rosie, several yards away from the altar, and mocked her for her constant visits to the altar, saying that the Elder Dragon would never waste her time on a worthless 'bad egg.' They then proceeded to gang up on her and force her into a fight, using the fact that she was outnumbered to overwhelm the warrior and beat her down. Rosie overwhelmed by on the massive onslaught and was defeated instantly, battered and bruised from the group's merciless attacks. Before the confrontation could escalate further, Rosie was rescued by a Winged Regal Dragon named Raptor, who noticed the scene from above and swooped down to scare the offenders off. The dragon brought the warrior back to her family and her injuries were treated, bringing Rosie back to full health. However, the attack on her left an emotional toll and Rosie was brought to a depressed state, nearing the verge of giving up on becoming a warrior. Not wanting to her spirit remained crushed, Raptor met up with her family and discovered that Rosie couldn't achieve her True Potential on her own. This gave him an idea that involved the family to draw forth and combine a bit of their attributal energy with his magical power to jumpstart the energy within Rosie and awaken the power she was meant to have. They agreed and Raptor went on with the procedure, condensing the combined energy into a small, misty orb for Rosie's body to intake. Once he, along with the rest of the family, confronted Rosie, in a depressed state, they surprised her with the conjured ball of attributal energy and Raptor dispersed into the young warrior's body, saying that neither of them would ever give up hope on her, no matter how many times she failed. The forged energy inside her body, along with the positive influences of her family's love, reacted within her and transformed her from the inside out. Her birth defect was eliminated from her system, allowing the warrior to achieve her True Potential at long last. Rosie's pure white fur changed to a vibrant pink hue, her physical abilities were enhanced and she was given the ability wield control of the aura energy inside her. When she sensed the change in her body and the growing energy within her, she found a new glimmer of hope. She felt a renewed shred of confidence within herself and was motivated, once more, to go on with her training as a warrior. It was that moment on that her whole life began to change. Rosie was no longer the weak little fighter she once was and became the Kunoichi of Aura. With her newfound abilities, Rosie was able to excel in her Ninjutsu training and perform at the same stride as the rest of her family, which strengthened her spirit even more. Her sisters were surprised by her improvement and even more astonished when she wowed her fellow warriors by winning her very first sparring match. Everyone in her hometown was taken by complete surprise and instantly began to respect her as well as apologizing to her for calling her a 'bad egg.' She was even able to teach Kurai's group that she wasn't easy pickings anymore after they tried to ambush her again to shatter her new hope, which ended up failing. Afterward, Rosie completed her Ninjutsu training and taught herself Taekwondo, due to her fondness for kicking techniques and using her legs and feet in a fight. Her family even took part in teaching her bits of their own fighting styles and battle philosophies, to help Rosie develop further as a warrior, as well as allowing her to spend time with each of them. Rosie became a formidable martial artist and forged a team known as the Wonder Warriors, consisting of Raptor and her incredibly strong little sister named Vanill the Squirrel. She had everything she could've asked for but still didn't have a goal in life. That's when she found out about Sonic the Hedgehog. After reading about him, from a book in the Hidden Emerald Dimension Library, she became fascinated by his heroic actions and strength to conquer evil. Rosie starts to idolize Sonic and wanted to meet him in person. Rosie explained her discovery to her family and elaborated on her newly found goal to meet her blue hedgehog idol. With her family's blessing, Rosie bid a temporary farewell to her family and beloved teammates and set off on a journey to the main world Mobius to meet her hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Hoping that, one day, she'd be ready...to fight him! Powers and Abilities Aura Manipulation After achieving her True Potential, she gained the Aura attribute, giving her the power to wield positive and negative aura. It can serve many purposes including means of attack, healing and filling allies with energy. She could also sense other means of energy near her, such as living things since every living creature has an aura. The more Rosie pushes herself by training and concentrates on positive thoughts, the stronger it gradually grows, eventually enabling her to keep up with extremely powerful foes. Shaolin Ninjutsu Techniques Many years of Ninjutsu training as a Shaolin clan warrior enabled Rosie to be able to perform basic and advanced ninja moves and tactics, such as invisibility, substitution, teleportation and short-term cloning. She can also make clones that burst into large puffs of smoke when hit, that can make opponents dizzy. When combined with her aura abilities and martial arts skills, Rosie can be quite the tricky opponent, with plenty of techniques to keep the opponent at bay Spindash Capability Like a select few Mobians, Rosie is able to curl up her body and perform the Spindash and Spin Jump. She taught herself this after being inspired by Sonic and now knows how to apply this move in a few of her other techniques. While in a curled up stat, Rosie's body is a lot more sturdy and allows her tank certain attacks much better. It also proves very useful for evasive tactics and attack follow-ups, making this a versatile addition to Rosie's move pool. Skills Martial Arts Her knowledge and skill in martial arts is Rosie's main talent, one she loves to develop and exercise. She's is highly skilled in several different forms of martial arts, making her a highly formidable opponent in hand-to-hand combat. Her fighting style is similar to a hybrid of Kickboxing, Taekwondo, and Ninjustu, as she loves fast movements along with plenty of high-speed kicks and sudden counters. She often likes to balance out her striking power according to her opponent's condition, focusing more on speed for her attacks and adding in more force to her techniques when she finds a sure opening to exploit. Espionage Through her Ninjutsu training, Rosie knows how to use the environment to her advantage and apply stealth for spying on others and for sneak attacks. She normally doesn't resort to ambushes, except for surprising a friend with a playful sneak attack, but if she did have to get the jump on an enemy, she'd know what to do. Cooking Rosie learned how to cook from one of her older sisters, Hazel, who happened to be a well-received culinary expert in their hometown. Although she is no master chef, Rosie is capable is making tasty dishes on her own, which was important for living on her own in the mainworld. Battle Statistics Stats * Warrior Rank: Advanced (X3 Stat Multiplier) Strength; 8/20 Brute force isn't Rosie's main forte but her blows still can pack quite a bit of force, especially her kicks. Combined with her base speed, a steady volley of punches and kicks can rack up a dangerous amount of damage if her opponent's not careful. Her punches alone pack enough force to leave considerable dents in metal, but her greatest physical power comes from her legs and feet, allowing her to pull off some very powerful kicks that can even combat tough metal robots. 'Endurance; 12/20' As a HED Mobian warrior who's been through sixteen straight years of martial arts training, Rosie has a lot of endurance and stamina for lasting in long, close-range fist fights. Rosie can take a good amount of punishment from a strong foe and still have another steam to get up for more. Speed; 20/20 Speed is Rosie's main physical talent. She isn't just fast, she is FAST. Her base running speed can reach that nearing the speed of sound, being capable of reaching 735 miles per hour, which definitely helps her fairly keep up with the likes of Sonic. Plus this trait plays in very well with her fighting style, allowing her to react to incoming attacks and fight back at abrupt speeds. She is capable of pulling off a minimum of five kicks in a single second under full exertion. Rosie also possesses great acrobatic ability and flexibility, which really comes in handy for dodging and counterattacking. Hence, she can be a tough opponent to hit from close range when the battle really starts to heat up. Attribute; 10/20 Her aura-based strikes and attacks definitely pack a bigger punch than her normal physical blows. Super Arts; 10/20 Bearing more power than her melee attack and normal aura attacks combined, Rosie's Super Art Techniques can make her a real threat on the battlefield, especially she utilizes Speed Style techniques. Once she gets going at full speed, there's nearly no stopping her! Weaknesses Rosie has trouble withstanding Lightning-attribute attacks, a common attributal weakness that was passed down from her mother who possessed the Wind attribute. Although not a drastic vulnerability, she can be more easily harmed by electrical attacks and has more difficulty enduring them. Also, despite her fighting ability, she's not completely flawless when it comes to close-ranged combat. If her opponent is quick and skilled enough to keep up with her moves, she can be caught off guard and even overwhelmed. Invulnerablities Being an inhabitant of the Hidden Emerald Dimension, Rosie was born with completely impenetrable, sturdy skin, along with an indestructible skeletal system. This means she can take bullets, blades, sharp objects and explosives from anywhere at her body without getting pierced, cut or badly burned and can tank harsh blows that would normally break one's bones or can crush others, making her a sturdy fighter. She can still feel the pain but the feature helps her avoid bloody fights and being suffocated or choked from potential tight grips around her neck. Her inner aura completely embeds her entire body with potent, positive vibes, protecting her from negative influences and abnormalities that may happen around her, to her body, mind and soul/spirit. This renders mind control, telekinesis, soul/energy drain, time stopping/slowing effects, such as those from the activation of Chaos Control, unnatural immobilization effects, harsh vibrations and dark or demonic energy attacks useless. The best way of taking Rosie on is a good, fair hand-to-hand combat fight! Transformations/Forms Dire Transformation/Holy Aura Form Warrior Rank: Legend (X5 Stat Multiplier) Whenever Rosie's inner aura energy grows to a fever pitch, either from a super intense battle, charging her aura long enough, or reaction from dire or dangerous situations, she can focus the energy and tap into a newly acquired form. A blue aura flare appears around her and increases in intensity until her body starts to glow white, signaling the activation of her Dire Transformation. A light flash goes off as her fur turns all white and her aura energy becomes positively supercharged. Her power, speed, and physical strength increase significantly as she shrouds herself with extremely positive aura. Due to this new power and heightened aura, Rosie has access to advanced aura techniques and can even tap into another person's aura, whether it is to fill them with energy, seize control of their body or even drain their energy. Upon activation, Rosie's body begins to sparkle, granting her a thirty-second invulnerability period to help protect herself from any drastic attack(s) that might come at her as she attempts to transform. At full strength and spirit, Rosie's power can even slightly exceed that of a Super Form. The only flaw with this form, overall, is that it's not completely invulnerable so if Rosie takes too much damage and is unable to keep fighting, the form will disappear. Dark Transformation/Negative Aura Form Warrior Rank: Legend (X5 Stat Multiplier) Rosie taps into her inner rage and allows her aura to react to it, converting from positive aura to negative aura as her anger is concentrated into raw power. She transforms, with explosive force, into a dark form, concentrated with negative aura energy. Her fur turns dark pink, her hair grows a bit longer and her arms grow two white spikes. Her overall physical strength is heightened and her aura energy attacks become brutally powerful and destructive. Since she has been able to mentally balance her negative and positive emotions, the form does not cause Rosie to lose herself in her own rage. However, if she maintains it for too long, the form starts to hurt her due to her body not being used to the negative energy. Ideal Voice Portrayals * English: Jessica D. Stone * Japanese: Makoto Tsumura Ranking Quotes * S: "WOOHOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!!" * A: "Osu! Looks like all my training paid off!" * B: "Not bad! A satisfactory result." * C: "Phew! Just barely made it..." * D: "Hmm... Maybe I should train a little bit more..." * E: "Aww... That was sloppy!" Theme Rosie's main character theme is "Take a Chance" from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal anime ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVbyUhQ89nU ). It fits in with her rough past of as a martial artist without her True Potential, being knocked down again and again from enduring a shockingly long losing streak as a child. Yet, she refused to give up and kept on pressing on. Her dreams wouldn't die as long as she 'high fived the sky'! Trivia * Rosie was actually heavily inspired by Pokemon when she was first made. The Pokemon, Lucario, served as the main basis for the start of Rosie's development, sharing aura abilities and the capacity for martial arts. Her full first name, Roselia, is even inspired by a Pokemon of the same name, mainly to avoid sharing the same first name with the Archie Character, Rosie Woodchuck. Rosie is more of a preferred nickname for her. * Fighting games, such as Street Fighter, King of Fighters, and Dead or Alive, helped serve as inspiration for Rosie's fighting style. The basis for most of Rosie's moves used in roleplay include Ken Masters and Chun-Li from Street Fighter and Kim Kaphawn from King of Fighters. * The first draft of Rosie first design ended up looking like Wave the Swallow, without a beak. XD * Rosie was first created to be an OC matchup for Knuckles the Echidna, being an echidna warrior that likes fighting as much as he does and can keep up with him in a fist fight. * Rosie was planned out in August 2013 and got her first official design near November of the same year, while the author was attending her Freshman year of high school. She has been serving as the author's fantasized fursona ever since, forged in the image of the kind of person she'd like to be one day. In a way, Rosie is a bit of a role model for the creator. Gallery Rosie the Echidna - 2016 Design.jpg|Rosie's current appearance/design. Rosie the Echidna - Behold the Aura....jpg|Rosie, with a serious expression on her face and her aura energy flaring up around her body. She is currently focusing energy into her hands, making them glow blue. Rosie the Echidna - New Concept Drawing.jpg|A 'work in progress' design change for Rosie's facial area Rosie the Echidna - Always Ready For A Spar.jpg|Rosie in her original blue martial arts gi. Rosie the Echidna - New Sleeveless Gi.jpg|Rosie, in her new, black, sleeveless Taekwondo gi, with light blue trimming around the openings Rosie the Echidna - Shinobi of Aura.jpg|Rosie, in her light blue, ninja garb. Rosie the Echidna Wallpaper.jpg|Rosie the Echidna Wallpaper Rosie the Echidna - 2018 Design.jpg|Rosie's Alterred Form, for when she enters mainworld Mobius Category:Echidnas Category:Females Category:Elemental Abilities